Loves Arrow
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: AU. Lena is a maiden in waiting,& her family has promised her to Prince Harry. But when she discovers one of Harry's family secrets, she runs away. Harry despretly chasing his wife to be. Lena seeks reufuge with strangers, hoping to find Love
1. No comfort in family's arms

Loves Arrow  
  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get you no-where! Though break.  
  
Copyright: I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
The elegant red haired young woman stared blankly out her bedroom window. Feeling the cool breeze blow her hair around in the silent wind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without making a noise she stood from her wooden chair and began to walk away from her window her pale pink dress swooshing behind her. A knock on the door came just as she laid on her bed. She sighed and wished the person away, but from the sound of the constant knocking, she realized they would be heard before leaving. Sighing again she stood and opened the door. Only to be greeted by her best friend; Duchess Naomi.  
  
Lena forced a smile upon her lips, "Naomi, Tis good to see thou. What brings thou here?" asked Lena in a cheerful tone.  
  
Naomi smiled and hugged her friend, "Thou's father told me of thy good news! Thou are to be married to Prince Harry!" said Naomi, her voice full of excitement.  
  
Lena's eyes fell to the floor, and she walked to her windowsill, staring and the happy little birds nestled in a tree together with their young ones.  
  
Naomi walked forward, towards her friend, sensing something wrong. "What's thy matter? Thou art not happy?" she asked, her voice softer.  
  
Lena closed her eyes, and then opened them again starring outside still, "How can Thai be happy, when Thai is marrying someone Thai does not love?" asked Lena, solemn detected in her voice.  
  
Naomi wrapped her arms around her in a gentle sisterly hug, "Oh Lena, thou was always worried about finding someone to love. But don't worry, thou will. Prince Harry is a fine honorable young man who will make a great husband and King. He will be good for thou, and who knows, thou might even learn to love him." Said Naomi with a reassuring voice.  
  
Lena looked up at her friend, "Is that how it was for thou and the Duke's son Brad Hunter? He just became Duke this year, art Thai right? His father passed away?" Lena asked, looking fully at her friend again.  
  
"Ay, thou are right. Poor Brad, loosing his father this past year was hard on him. No it was not like that at all. Duke Brad and Thai fell in love the moment we met each other at the altar." Said Naomi, getting stars in her purple orbs for eyes.  
  
"Thai hopes it will be that way for Thai. But Thai art not sure if Thai can love someone Thai is being forced to marry." Lena nearly shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Naomi grasped her shoulders, "Lena! Calm down! If thou feels so strongly about this marriage, why art thou not spoken to Thou's father about putting it off?" Naomi asked, her voice just above a whisper.  
  
Lena sobbed inaudibly, "Thai knows what Thai's father will day to thee, he won't allow it." She sobbed on her friends shoulder.  
  
"If it bugs thou this much, maybe thou should try. Or art thou more willing to forever suffer asking the question, what if?" Naomi asked, seeing her friend lighten up and her tears fade.  
  
"Tis thou right. Come, Thai will speak a word with father," said Lena as she began to pull her friend out of her room.  
  
Naomi protested and yanked the younger girl back in, "Lena, Thai would love to go, and support thee. But forgive Thai, for Thai cannot. My selfish heart forbids it so." Said Naomi, her voice solemn this time.  
  
Lena stared at her blankly, "Oh heavenly best friend, to whom Thai has loved as a sister, why is it so?"  
  
Naomi bit her lip, and sighed, "Thai cannot, for Thou's brother is by Thou's father, and Thai cannot let him see me!" Naomi cried, fighting back the tears.  
  
"Naomi, dear friend, what fray happened here?" asked Lena confused.  
  
"Thou's brother Sir Leon, fell in love with Thai, before Thai was to marry. He confessed it and Thai did too, but he can't stand to be in the same room as Thai, without giving these sadden eyes. Thai fell in love, with my husband now, and he cannot forgive Thai, for what Thai has done."  
  
Lena now stood there, shocked, in her utter amazement. "Does thou love Thai's brother, or Thou's husband?" she asked, she had to know.  
  
Naomi gasped through her tears, "Thai's husband, but of course. Thai thought I was in love with Thou's brother, but when Thai met Brad it changed. Thai supposes, Thai never really loved him at all. And Thai feels awful, for making his weary hours seem long." Her voice sang her tears that she would not shed.  
  
Lena hung her head, in sadness, "Tis alright, Thai will go alone. Wish Thai luck, for Thai will need it," said Lena as she began to walk out the door.  
  
Naomi lifted her head, and seen her friend walk out, wrapping her arms around her she whispered to herself, "Good luck."  
  
*****  
  
Lena traveled down the stairs of the house and walked into her fathers' parlor. Catching him talking to her brother Leon, just as Naomi had said. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there. They snapped their head in her direction and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Tis my good daughter, we were just speaking of thou," said her father as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you father, but what art thou speaking of about Thai?" her curious voice perking up.  
  
Her brother walked over to her and hugged her gently, "Father has just given Thai the word that thou is to be married. Congratulations dear sister" said Leon as he pulled away from his sister to get a good look at her. "My these years have turned you into a lady at sixteen, and to be married to art thou prince. What a surprise!"  
  
Lena stared at the floor, she didn't know what to say. Her father read her face and knew something was wrong. "Hm, Lena, why did thou come down here?"  
  
She lifted her head and spoke quietly, "Thai wishes to speak to father alone, but Thai can wait if it please thou." Said Lena as she curtsied, like a lady.  
  
"Ha! Look at this! Not even married to the Prince yet and Thou's already acting like a Princess." Her father joked and laughed with his son Leon. "Well, Leon if you please, leave you sister and Thai in peace, so we may speak privately."  
  
Leon nodded, "But of course father, farewell sis, may God be with thou, and Thai will see thou on Thou's wedding day."  
  
Lena nodded, "Farewell big brother, see thou there," said Lena as she watched him exit the room, closing the door behind him. Once the door clanged together with the other one, did she turn and face her father.  
  
He walked around his desk and then sat in his chair, "Come now Lena, what troubles thee so?" he asked his tone still humorous.  
  
"Father, Thai has come to speak about the marriage thou has set for Thai." Said Lena gently.  
  
Her father raised an eyebrow, "What is there to discuss?"  
  
"Father all though Thai is thankful for what you are trying to do for Thai, and thankful Thai is, just like Thai is thankful for the sun and the moon. But father Thai wish it not to be, this marriage thou has set for thee." Replied Lena as she stood there in the parlor awaiting her fathers reply.  
  
"Grateful indeed, but no way of showing it. Thou's mother made this marriage, before she died. And out of respect and Thai's wife's wishes, I agree. You will marry Prince Harry, on that fateful summer day!" her father yelled.  
  
Lena flinched but did not exit the room. "But father, Thai does not love him!"  
  
Her father turned to her and gave her a fierce look, "Love? Grow to love him! And love him you shall! You will leave early tomorrow, before the sunsets, and you my darling daughter will live there with out Prince. And marry him, as soon as summer sets!"  
  
"Go with him now? But father Tis fall!"  
  
"I know Tis true! But thou will go, and see your mothers plans through!" he snapped, "Now be gone, away from Thai's sight. I wish it no more, to see you this night."  
  
Lena stepped back, tears running down her face, she turned and opened the door, running far, far away. She ran past the fountain in the main garden and threw herself on the stone bench. Naomi came up behind her, her velvet green dress blowing in the wind. She then wrapped her arms around her friend as her tears soaked her dress.  
  
Lena sobbed, "Tis not fare, he hates me because he thinks Tis Thai who killed his wife. Since she died giving birth to me." Lena sobbed on her friends shoulder, the night fall air making Goosebumps rise on her exposed skin.  
  
"Go ahead and cry Lena, go ahead and cry," said Naomi as her tune was so soft, it spoke quietly like the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the fic. Harry, Jamie, Bit and some other characters will appear in the next chapter. Till then, bye! 


	2. Meet your mate to be

Loves Arrow  
  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get you no-where! Though break.  
  
Copyright: I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
A.N: I dropped the old English, since every one wanted me to. It was supposed to be like that, Shakespeare did the same in his plays, only to accent the play and the depth of its meaning. But since it is so confusing, I will not add it. Oh well. But the word Tis will still remain and so will thee, and Ay, you people shouldn't get so confused with those words.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
The refined red haired young woman glanced her purple eyes back at the gate f her house. Her father, maid, brother, and her best friend, who had her husband by her side, stared at her. They waved their good-byes, and sent there love, telling her to be careful, and they'd see her at the wedding. And just as she was hugging Naomi, she whispered in her ear to be very careful.  
  
She was waiting by the gate of her now old home, for the captain of her soon-to-be husbands guards. Her pine green dress and matching cloak blowing in the wind. Apparently he was to pick her up, and take her back to the palace. She glanced down the dirt road; no sign of any horses. 'Just when is this captain suppose to get here?' she asked herself. She peered a look back at her father, her violet eyes pleading with him to not go through with this, but he just returned a cold glare, and then looked the other way. Turning her attention back towards the road, she noticed a rider on a horse, and a coach behind him, being pulled by two horses.  
  
Pulling up along side of her as they had quickly made it there. Lena looked at the rider, and feared she had once known him. "Jaime!?" her voice broke out.  
  
"Lena, Tis good to see you." Said Jamie, mounting of his brown horse.  
  
"Ay, and Tis good to see you Jamie. What brings thee here?" asked Lena, her voice in utter astonishment.  
  
"I am the captain of Prince Harry's guards, and, I am here to escort his lovely soon to be Princess. Now, where is she? She must be around here somewhere." Said Jamie not noticing Lena blushing.  
  
"But Jamie! You are but fourteen, going on fifteen! How can you be the captain?" Lena asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well, I am very intelligent and mature, so, I was appointed the job. Come now, where is this soon to be Princess?" said Jamie, "We have to be back at the palace by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Your-err...Soon to be Princess, are standing right before you." Said Lena, a bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
Jamie walked closer to Lena hand held her hand in his, "My darling friend Lena, you are to marry our Prince?" asked Jamie, receiving a nod from Lena as she titled her head to look at the ground. "Well what a surprise! Come now, we must be on our way!" said Jamie as he walked her over to a black horse that had been ridden by another man.  
  
"Am I not going to ride in the coach?" Lena asked, confused.  
  
Jaime shook his head, "No, the coach is for your belongings. The man that rid the horse here will ride on the coach next to the man driving it." Said Jamie as the men began to load all of Lena's belongings onto the coach, just as Jamie said they would.  
  
"Oh," was all Lena said in return. Waving good bye to her friends and family, they left, traveling through the forest and paths, making there way to the Kingdom where Lena was going to be ruling after, once she got married. She dreaded all things to come.  
  
*****  
  
By the nest morning, they had arrived in Eclipse, the kingdom Lena would soon find herself ruling over.  
  
"Ah, soon we will be at the castle. Right now we are just on in the forest of Eclipse, and take that path right down there," said Jamie, pointing to the left side of him where a small little trail was, "is Eclipses waterfall and main source of water. It is the cleanest and the healthiest water in the land."  
  
Lena pretended to be interested, "Oh, really? That interesting." Said Lena, her eyes traveling down the path. "Do the royals ever go swimming there?" she asked, her eyes still on the path.  
  
"Err...No, but I am sure they could. Prince Harry doesn't really like to leave the castle though, not unless he has to," said Jamie, directing his horse to move a little more east.  
  
"Oh," Lena rolled her violet eyes, "How boring!" she said, letting out a sigh.  
  
Jamie laughed, "Trust me Lena, your life will be anything but boring..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Lena stepped off the horse, with some help from another guard, and she swept her petticoats into her hands. "Jamie, will I meet the Prince tonight?" Lena asked as she watched the men unload her belongings.  
  
"No, you'll meet him now my lady." Said Jamie as he stood up straight.  
  
Lena looked to her left and there, coming out of the doors was a brown haired young man, about her age, dressed in a red and light brown. She curtsied and his white gloved hand grazed her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "This beautiful young woman is my wife-to-be?" he asked in a gentle voice that made it seem like his voice hadn't changed yet.  
  
Lena held back a giggle as he took her delicate hand in his and kissed it. "Thank you good sir," said Lena as she remembered her manners.  
  
"Tis nothing of it, you are thee most beautiful woman in the lands. Such a creature is only fit for a King." Said the Prince as he looked deep into her violet eyes.  
  
Lena's smile faded, 'Creature? I'm a creature now? And I'm only fit for a King? That's not true! I am fit for any man that will love me!' Thought Lena, her thoughts raging on.  
  
Jamie and the Prince noticed her smile had faded, "Tis something the matter my darling?" Prince Harry asked, nothing but concern washing in his blue- green eyes.  
  
"Uh? Oh," Lena snapped back into reality. "Forgive me Sir, for the long trip has made me tired, may I retreat to my room and perhaps rest?" Lena asked, her voice sounding weary.  
  
Harry stood up straighter, "But of course. I understand. You shouldn't do so much," he snapped his fingers at his men, "Please, take the belongings to my Princess's room." He then turned to look at her as they did so, "You will, however, join my parents and I for dinner, this evening?" he asked, but commanded.  
  
Lena nodded, "But of course," she said mockingly, smiling at him as she walked away,  
  
heading up the giant marble stairs, following the men with her luggage.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Okay! So ends chapter two. I made a mistake, Jamie and Harry did appear in this one, but not Bit. Bit will appear in the next chapter for sure. And the next chapter will be longer. Not to mention its when Lena discovers Prince Harry's royal family secret. So, stay tuned. Thanks to every one who reviewed my fic, even if you thought is sucked. 


	3. Royal dark secrets

Loves Arrow  
  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get you no-where! Though break.  
  
Copyright: I own Jeanie and I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
Lena stirred a little and her eyes opened. Last night had been totally and completely boring to her. As she now expected her life to be- Boring. Constant. After resting up yesterday, she was called down by her new personal maid, to join her fiancé and his father; the King, plus his arrogant, spoiled rotten daughter for dinner. Even after resting for three hours, all she could think about was falling asleep in her chair. She even got her soon-to-be- sister in-law to hate her at one sentence. It was also explained to Lena that the mother, the late Queen, had died when Harry was young. They didn't really go into detail about how or why, just that she did.  
  
Slowly, she moved out of her bed and walked over to her brown dresser, pulling out a purple and light violet silk, satin, laced dress. She put the delicate dress on carefully, trying hard not to rip a lace. Once her dress was on and laced up, she pulled out a dark purple bodice and laced it up tight, making it fit and shape her body well, making her chest overly noticeable than it was to begin with. Making a man, have some hidden desire for her.  
  
Tentatively she walked down the stairs of her room and down the corridor into the dinning room where her fiancé was to be there to greet her for breakfast. But to her violet eyes, he was not. Nor was he in sight in any of the hallways. After ten minutes of waiting she stood up from the table and walked over to one of the servants. "Excuse me Sir, but where might Prince Harry be?" she asked most politely, even if he was just a servant.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "My lovely lady, he his speaking with the King; his father. He will be down in a moment."  
  
She looked surprised but figured it was common for him to meet with his father before breakfast. "Oh, alright then." She then leisurely began to walk into the hallway but was stopped by the servant.  
  
"M' lady!" he called, she then stopped and turned around, awaiting an explanation. "Perhaps you should just wait here?"  
  
She shook her head, "If he is to be my husband, then we should do things together." And without another word, she proceeded towards the King's study, expecting that's where se might find him.  
  
After many hallways and many minutes which seemed like long hours, she finally found the King's study, and she was about to walk in when the King spoke, making her stop in her tracks. "So, tell me son; what do you think of your bride to be?"  
  
Slowly she turned around and hid behind the corner, eager to listen to the conversation.  
  
Harry shrugged, "She is lovely, beautiful, and sexy. I can't wait to marry her and make her mine." Said Harry, a lustful smirk on his face.  
  
His father laughed, "Don't get too attached. You know what must happen after she gives you your first son."  
  
Harry frowned, "I know. But father, I don't want to murder her. I just want to marry her and love her and..."  
  
Murder? She was going to be murdered after she gives birth to their first son? Lena was frozen in place as her ears kept listening.  
  
"And do you honestly think I wanted to have your mother murdered? I didn't! I started to love her. But it had to be done. We simply can't have more than one royal male; it will cause problems with the throne! Now your grandfather and all of our relatives before him have been doing this, and so will you! I am dying, and you and your sister Mary know this. You will have to rule over the kingdom once I am gone." Said the King as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
Harry looked at the floor, "Yes father." He replied.  
  
Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to be murdered. Killed. Wiped off this planet. Very slowly, as if still in shock, she began to back away, and with her back turned to the hallway, she tripped over a very long golden candlestick and fell backwards as the candlestick hit the marble floor.  
  
The ringing of the noise rang throughout the hallway and the King and prince Harry jumped up and ran out into the hallway; finding Lena on the floor.  
  
"Lena!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What did you hear?" the King demanded, striking fear into Lena as she stood and began to back away.  
  
"Everything." She muttered before taking off and dashing through the halls, running from them.  
  
"Harry! Get her!" hollered the King anger in his fierce voice.  
  
"Right! Guards! Guards! Servants!"  
  
All of them came rushing to his aid. "Find my Princess! For she has run away. Do what you must to bring her back; but make sure she is alive." Ordered Harry as the royal guards and servants ran after Lena.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
She managed to keep ahead of all of them, which amazed her, considering Harry and the King now had the guards running after her as well. Swiftly she ran past the courtyard and into the forest, coming to a large rock she sat down on it and took a breather.  
  
"Murder. By my own soon to be husband. Did my father now of this? He couldn't have-could he?" she paused but didn't answer her question for she then seen at least ten royal guards on brown noble stead heading into the forest, closer to her. "No," she whimpered in misbelieve as she started to run again, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. Pushing branches and twigs out of her way as she began to notice a clearing ahead of her.  
  
It wasn't much of a clearing, more of a meadow with many beautiful colored flowers and apple trees off in the distance. Her running coming to a stop she gasped for air and took a few breathers. Not noticing the guards on horses coming up quickly behind her.  
  
Once she regained her breath and she glanced behind her; to see whether or not she had lost them. To her surprise, she didn't. In fact they were closing in on her with long ranged bows and arrows, aiming at her from their distance.  
  
"Help! Help me!" she screamed as she scurried away from them again.  
  
A girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes peered out from high in the apple tree. Acknowledging the scene. She gradually slid down from the tree, three yellow apples in her hands and a few more in her apron. She gently set them down in her weaved wooden basket as a man with sandy blond hair came out from behind her with seven green apples.  
  
Kneeling down beside her, he placed his apples in the basket as well. She nudged towards the scene with the guards and red head in the meadow, "Quite a little scene."  
  
He looked up casually; his green irises watching the red head run from the palace guards, her ear piercing scream make its way to his ears. Slowly, as if he didn't care, he turned away.  
  
"Maybe we should help her," the brunette suggested, standing with the young man.  
  
"Leave it alone Jeanie!" he ordered, and then glancing back at the scene, "It's not our business."  
  
She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh! Mama was right about you; you're too stubborn for your own good Bit!" she barked at him as she moved her way towards the meadow.  
  
Bit snatched her arm and pulled her back, "What are you thinking?"  
  
She snatched her arm back and glared at him, "Look, she's in trouble, and I know that if that was me out there; you'd come help me big brother. Now please Bit; either help me or stand aside!" Bit looked at her and held her gaze in his green orbs and finally let go of her arm.  
  
"Come on then; lets do this before dinner." He replied, running out into the field, Jeanie close behind him.  
  
Lena's pace slowed down and she began to have hard time breathing. Letting go of her skirts she turned around, prepared to just let them take her, when a fast swift arrow struck her in her left shoulder. Her purple eyes traveled over to the field, where the guard with spiky black hair and brown eyes, who just let down his stance from shooting the arrow, glanced at her and mouthed; 'I'm sorry Lena.' Slowly she tumbled backwards and laid flat on her back. Darkness threatening, telling her to close her eyes, and just before she did, she whispered sadly to herself, "Jamie." A single salty tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
Jamie mounted off his horse and looked down at the scene, "Pick her up and bring her back to the palace." Ordered Jamie, he turned around; ready to mount his horse again when something hard and solid hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and placed a hand to his head, rubbing it in circular motions gently, trying to ignore the pain. Looking down he saw a yellow apple, and glancing at the direction it came from, he saw a young woman with light brown hair whirling in the wind. Her light blue eyes cursing at him with malevolence.  
  
"Men!" he turned around, and saw his men retreating into the forest, running away from a sandy blond haired young man; who some how, managed to get a hold of a bow and a couple of arrows. "Damn it," he muttered, mounting his horse and heading into the forest with the rest of his men he shouted at them; "We'll have to come back for her later!" and then they were gone from sight.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bit and Jeanie walked over to the young maiden and looked down at her. Bit then slowly moved so the maiden was underneath him, and he brought his ear down to her mouth, trying to tell whether or not she was breathing. She was pale skinned and smelled sweetly of lilacs. He inhaled her sent and almost seemed dazed and memorized by her beauty. Her body was in perfect shape and her chest lightly touched his chest as she breathed slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the contact, and then opened them again.  
  
  
  
Jeanie's eyes softened, "Come on Bit, help me get her home." Said Jeanie, her voice soft and quit.  
  
Bit glanced at his younger sister then at the red head underneath him. "Leave her." He said getting up and walking away.  
  
Jeanie turned around and glared at him, "What do you mean 'leave her'?" she asked, annoyance hinted in her voice.  
  
Bit glanced at her over his shoulder, "Just what I said; 'Leave her'." He then started walking forward again, picking up the basket of apples.  
  
"Why should we?" she stubbornly asked, folding her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrow in question at him.  
  
Bit stopped and turned around, facing his sister he spoke slowly; "Because that arrow wound as hit her hard and she's lost a lot of blood. She won't make it by sunrise. She'll be dead by morning. It's a waste of effort." And with that he turned around and began to walk forward again.  
  
"Fine!" hollered Jeanie as she turned around and kneeling down next to the young maiden, she pulled out the arrow from her left arm and tore a piece of her dress and wrapped it around her arm; to stop the bleeding. Jeanie then cautiously grabbed the young lady's right arm and began to pull her on her back.  
  
Bit glimpsed back and saw a sight that surprised him. He sighed, if he was stubborn; then his sister was three times more than he. Bit turned back around and began to walk over to his sister, and without saying a word he threw the weaved basket into her arms and grabbed the young maiden in his, carrying her.  
  
Jeanie smiled, "Thank you Bit."  
  
"Yeah-yeah. I would just like to know how long our fugitive will be staying with us. We don't have much room Jeanie. Just two beds." He replied softly, looking down at the stunning woman in his arms.  
  
Jeanie smiled coyly, "I know. But we'll make do."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Yay! Bit made the scene! Hehe...I told you he would! And he even has a younger sister! Anyways, yup, I have a lot of fics now, ten to be exact, but I am sure some people have more than me. Anyways, it will take me longer to update; depending on how long certain chapters are. Well, that's all for tonight, seeing how it's 12:29 in the morning and I have school.  
  
Oh and in the next chapter: Lena wakes up and meets her rescuers! Till next time (which will be soon) bye! 


	4. The naked truth

Loves Arrow  
  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get you no-where! Though break.  
  
Copyright: I own Jeanie and I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
The light warm golden rays from the sun drifted into the room from the open window and settled gently on her pale face; making her feel warm. Slowly she lifted her eyelids that felt so heavy and her violet eyes stared at the wooden ceiling. A cabin. She was in a log cabin. 'But how…?' she asked herself, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Secrets. Of the Royal family. Chased. By the guards. Shot. With an arrow by her close friend. Passed out. Blood loss and light-headed.  
  
She remembered it clearly and trembled in the small bed, clasping her arms around her as she laid there. "The arrow…" she murmured to herself as she sat up and glanced at her left shoulder. Not only was the arrow missing; but so was her dress. She was left wearing a white slip, with bandages wrapped around her left shoulder, some dried blood colored the white bandage.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked herself again. She knew it wasn't the Prince and King, for they were planning on killing her, and had their men chase her down. And second; she was in a cabin. Not a palace.  
  
She grasped the bed sheets and blankets in her tiny hand and pushed hard on the bed as she gently moved her feet off the bed and onto the cool wooden floor. She pushed herself up and nearly fell over, but she cautiously grabbed the windowsill, holding herself up as se leveled her feet and stood up straight.  
  
Letting her hands out stretch to her sides, she balanced herself over to the door and grasped the knob, hoping it wasn't locked. Pulling it to her, the door creaked and opened; as she assumed it would.  
  
She took a quick glimpse into the small hallway of the cabin; only to find it empty. Cautiously she stepped out of the room and into the hallway. There was a door just slightly a little ways from the room she had been sleeping in and she began to walk towards it. Grasping the door handle she thought for a second before entering.  
  
'Is it rude to wander?' she glanced about her surroundings and shook her head. 'Of course not; you only want to know where you are.' She reassured herself and opened the door. She walked in as casually as she could. Her eyes wandering about the room.  
  
A small window, a bed the size of the one she had woken up in and a naked blond haired man. Her violet eyes wondered over to his lean and muscular body. He had to be the most perfectly shaped man she had ever seen or read about. Although she had never seen a naked man before, he had to be as good as they get. He was tall, taller than she and he had a well toned and tanned body that was dripping with water. Strong muscles, shoulders and arms. A pleasant to look at stomach and abs that made her bite her pink lip. Her eyes traveled lower and she saw his male sex part, and kept staring at him. She couldn't tare her eyes away from him.  
  
'Is he the one I've been waiting for? The one I dream about that will love me and I him?' she questioned as her heart skipped a beat. She took another glance at his face; eyes still closed. 'He is gorgeous.' She thought before she was disturbed from her fantasizing thinking.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hollered, his green eyes staring into her violet ones as he made no attempt to cover is nude revealing body.  
  
"I…I…" Lena couldn't speak, and further more she couldn't look him in the eyes after what she had just been caught doing. Her pale white cheeks flushed a light strawberry.  
  
"You-you what?" he asked in a commanding tone.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry!" she yelled as she grabbed the door knob from behind her and swung the door open, running out and shutting before she had to look at his face again. She ran down to the end of the hallway and turned left into what appeared to be the kitchen. Looking behind her to see if she was being chased by the man, she ran into someone.  
  
She turned around after the impact and looked in front of her. A teenaged girl, about fifteen with light brown hair and light blue eyes stared at her.  
  
"Breakfast is ready my lady," she curtsied, "Will you be wanting to join us?" her voice told Lena see was sweet and caring and she nodded.  
  
"Although, if I may ask; where am I?" Lena sounded like a small child lost and the young girl in front of her smiled.  
  
"Your in our home. In Eclipse. My name is Jeanie Ann Cloud. We took care of you after you passed out from the arrow." She spoke sweetly.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Responded Lena, she had not noticed anyone in the woods when she had been running.  
  
"My Lady, have you forgotten your name, or will you please give it to me?" asked Jeanie, setting down some apples she had been carrying on the oak wood table.  
  
Lena nodded, her red hair bouncing against her shoulder, "My name is Lena Marie Torous."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Lena."  
  
Lena shook her head, "No. The pleasure is all mine, thanks again for saving me."  
  
Jeanie smiled again, "It was no problem. We were glad to help."  
  
'We? Oh yes…That man must be her husband.' She forced a smile, "What is your husband's name?" she asked trying hard to hide her blush.  
  
A husky voice from behind her spoke, "My name is Bit Cloud. And I am not her husband, I am her older brother." He glared at her with his piercing green eyes.  
  
Lena almost sighed in relief. She looked at him now, and he was fully dressed in black tight pants and a loose teal shirt which showed some of his muscular chest.  
  
Jeanie looked at her older brother, he was acting strange. "Hm, brother, this is-" Jeanie began.  
  
"Ms. Prying," he interrupted her, still glaring at the red head as he sat down at the oak table.  
  
Jeanie frowned, "What has gotten in to you? You are but acting so rude!" she lectured him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Lena walked in between them as Jeanie looked into her eyes and Bit was left staring up at her, "Please, he is right. Perhaps I was a little too nosy. I went wandering through your home and I stumbled in on him naked. I'm truly sorry for my rudeness." Said Lena with sincere eyes.  
  
Jeanie smiled again, "Is that what this is about?" Lena nodded and Jeanie exchanged glances with Bit. Although his wasn't a pleasured one. Jeanie placed a hand on Lena's shoulder and sat her down at the table, across from Bit. "Don't worry," she reassured her, "Bit is used to woman staring at his naked body, him not being exactly clean as one might say."  
  
Lena looked puzzled and Bit just crossed his arms, "What do you mean, not exactly clean?" Lena asked, not quit understanding their meaning of unclean.  
  
A smile danced across Jeanie's lips, "Bit is not a virgin." She spoke softly.  
  
Lena gulped as the blond man stared at her, "And how old is he?" she questioned.  
  
"Seventeen," he replied for himself, voice still arrogant.  
  
"He lost his virginity at the age of thirteen; it was a gift." Responded Jeanie, turning away to let them finish the conversation as she went to grab the food.  
  
"Some gift," Lena sneered, "But one time hardly makes you experienced." She proclaimed to him matching his attitude in her voice.  
  
Bit rolled his green eyes, "She said that was my age when I first had sex, not when I last had sex." Bit bragged as Lena sat there in shock. "And besides little lady, I am sure first time or not I have more experience then you."  
  
Lena's eyes flared at his insult, 'Some Prince Charming, don't count on falling in love with him.' She thought coldly. "For your information good Sir, I am as old as you and what makes you believe that I am a virgin?" she inquired, staring at him with a passion of hatred.  
  
Bit shrugged, "Only the fact that you were staring and blushing when you were admiring me fully nude." Remarked Bit with a smile so big it represented his ego.  
  
Lena jumped out of her chair, "I was not admiring you!" she argued.  
  
"I know the look when I see it. Believe me; I have seen it many times." Said Bit grinning.  
  
Lena opened her mouth to speak but Jeanie spoke first: "You two fight worse than brother and sister. Now, breakfast is almost done, but there is enough time to wash up. Bit, since you already washed, please help Lena wash and bandage up her wound again."  
  
It was Bit who jumped up from his chair this time, "What!?"  
  
"You heard me! You can't expect her to wash properly with that wound can you? Now take her out there and help her." Ordered Jeanie as she turned around and gave her attention to the food.  
  
"Why can't you do it while I cook?" he asked, looking for a way out of this as Lena just stood there, unsure if she had heard her correctly.  
  
Jeanie turned around sharply, "And have you mess up our breakfast; no! Help her, its not like you haven't done it before."  
  
"What does that mean!?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "It means I heard you and Christina Tasker in the water that night when you two…"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" he yelled, grabbing Lena's smooth arm he pulled her out the door, "Come on!" He hollered once again, taking her out into the woods, leaving a smirking Jeanie cooking eggs.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Hey. Sorry I updated so late. Thank you all you kind reviewers! And I am sorry Bit is a little arrogant and some what mean-but it will al fit into the story if you continue to read you'll find out. Thanks again and I will try to update sooner. Bye-bye! ^_^ 


	5. Bathing Behavior

Loves Arrow ~* *~  
  
  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get You no-where! Tough break.  
  
  
  
Copyright: I own Jeanie and I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit sighed as he dragged Lena out of the small house and into the thick green forest. The sunlight was bright and but mostly it remained covered by the trees leaves, that were held high on the tall branches. Lena gawked at her surroundings. She never had been in a forest before, only when she was being chased, and even then she didn't have time to look at the beautiful land. Everything was a blur as she had run as fast as she could.  
  
Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father, brother, and Nanny never let her out of the house. She was too delicate. But now she had a chance to see the land, and she took the opportunity.  
  
  
  
Bit glanced back at her roughly, after he realized she wasn't walking with him anymore. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
His rough voice startled her and she stepped backwards away from him, almost tripping over a tree branch, but his strong arms reached to keep her from falling; and succeeded. Pulling her small frame closer to his her head collided into his chest. She looked up at him shyly, afraid to speak, for what may come out of his mouth afterwards.  
  
  
  
"You better watch where you're going or you could seriously get hurt. What were you doing just standing there anyway?" his harsh tone made her wince and she pulled away. His arms falling to his sides as she walked past him.  
  
  
  
"I was admiring the forest," she whispered so lightly, it was as if she was talking to the wind.  
  
  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Admiring the forest? You act as if you've never seen one before."  
  
  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and just merely took a side glance at him, "That's because I haven't." she turned around and began to walk again. He ran around in front of her, after standing in a brief shock, and he turned around to face her.  
  
"What do you mean: You haven't?" he asked curiously, leading her down the path again.  
  
  
  
"Just what I said. My mother died giving birth to me, and the rest of my family never let me leave the house, only when it was needed, like at a party, or when my father gave me away." She spoke softly again, hoping he didn't hear her, and would just ignore her.  
  
  
  
He raised his head upon hearing the last part of her words, she didn't look like a slave to him-what did she mean by her father gave her away? He decided to push the thought to the back of his mind as the trees numbers began to become less and less as they reached a clear water pond, with a waterfall over the top of it. Lena's face lit up at the beautiful sight and she stared at it admiringly. Bit stood watching her silently for a few minutes, realizing that it was indeed, her first time in the wilderness. He smiled, he liked pureness in a woman-but not innocence; you could crush innocence. And Lena was innocent.  
  
"Go on," he urged her, nudging towards the water.  
  
  
  
Lena followed his eyes and stood silently until his meaning came into place, she swung her head around, glancing back at him. "Not with you watching me!" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms to prove she meant not attempt in changing her mind.  
  
  
  
He placed his hands on his hips and looked at her silently again for a minute, sighing he turned around, "Fine. Strip."  
  
  
  
She smiled, gloating in the fact she had won and carefully she dipped her foot into the refreshingly warm crystal clear liquid. Placing both feet in now, she slid her hands down below her waist, to grasp the cotton material of her slip, pulling it up, she tried to get it off. "Aaahhh!" she moaned, the pain in her shoulder returning as she tried to remove her clothing. She dropped the material, it once again cropping below her knees as her right hand clasped over the wound on her left shoulder, closing her eyes in pain, her breathing becoming heavy.  
  
  
  
Bit gave a momentary look at her from the corner of his eye, "You alright?" She didn't answer. "Can I turn around?" he asked, when he didn't hear an argument rising in her throat he turned around, finding her on the ground and the edge of the water. He jogged over to her side and knelt beside her, grabbing her lightly and forcing her to lean against his form. "What's wrong?" he almost sounded worried and caring.  
  
  
  
Her eyes remained closed tightly as she tried to find her voice to speak, "My...Shoulder...I can't change properly with it the way it is. It hurts too much." She whimpered, still leaning against his muscular body. Slowly his hand slid to hers, covering it, and he held it there in silence for a minute.  
  
  
  
"Let me help." He breathed into her ear, shivers running down her spine. She nodded, and he took his hand back, bringing it to his own clothing as he removed his shirt and pants, and then underwear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, still in too much pain for her to move and look behind her.  
  
  
  
"Helping you."  
  
  
  
"By taking your clothes off!?" she barked, not understanding his reason for stripping.  
  
  
  
"Yes, so we can both go into the water."  
  
  
  
"Isn't that a sin?"  
  
  
  
"Only if you want it to be." Said Bit, his hands clasping around her waist, grabbing the material. He felt her muscles tense, "Relax. I won't look if you don't want me to." She exhaled, relief flowing over her. "But, we have to slide your slip down-if you don't want to hurt your arm again."  
  
  
  
Lena's body grew slightly tenser at the thought, but she knew what had to be done-even if he was cocky, and above all...Male. She whimpered slightly and her hand on his to help him lift her slip. Bit shook his head, his spiky blond hair brush past her white creamy flesh of her neck. "No. Let me; so you don't get hurt worse than you are."  
  
  
  
Lena nodded and let her hands fall away from his as he grasped the material more firmly at her shoulders and began to slide it down her figure. Helping her release her arms and hands from the annoying straps of the slip. Sliding it lower: past her firm breasts, trying not to touch or savor the contact, to her hips where he paused and sat in silence.  
  
  
  
The wind blew lightly into her ear, almost as if it was breathing and she sat up fully at the silence. He was scared to touch her. Realizing she was correct, she placed her hands on her hips and pulled the rest of the material off completely, whimpering slightly as she did so. Bit's hands found their way to her shoulders again, and helped her stand up properly.  
  
  
  
"My eyes are closed: just so you know." He stated, expertly guiding her to the water.  
  
  
  
  
  
The water was warm, probably from the sunlight setting on it for so long. The liquid was also as clear as crystal, you could even see the bottom. It was kind of deep, Lena first noticed as she stepped more into the water. Moving out closer to the middle of the water, the deeper it seemed as the water washed over Lena and was soon covering her from shoulders to toes.  
  
  
  
Bit's hands still laid on her shoulders, as the water covered him from his midsection to his toes. Opening his green eyes, he looked down at the woman he was touching. Her eyes were closed and she looked almost at peace. His hands slid down her arms and back up to her shoulders.  
  
"Mm." Lena murmured softly.  
  
Bit smirked, "Now, can you wash your body yourself, or do you need help with that too?" His tone was cocky again.  
  
Lena opened her eyes, "If you could only do my back and arms, I should be able to do the rest."  
  
"Alright." Bit made a grab for the soap and cloth, wiping them together a few times; he then brushed the cloth against her back. Rubbing gently, as if she was the most fragile thing on Z. Though he was gentle, it must have felt good, for Lena had moaned again, lightly of course.  
  
"Mm." Lena tried not to moan loud, feeling embarrassed in front of the young man behind her was not on her to-do list. But despite all efforts, Bit heard.  
  
He closed his eyes, rubbing her back still; his hand seemed to guide the cloth to her lower back.  
  
Lena gasped, was he trying to seduce her? She wondered. If he was-he was doing a great job.  
  
Suddenly the cloth slipped from Bit's hands and he began rubbing her flesh with his. Lena moaned and pushed her body against his. At the contact Bit groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. Lena lifted her arm behind her and began rubbing Bit's neck. Her hand roaming upwards slowly massaging his spiky blonde hair.  
  
Bit groaned again, this time however his hands roamed over her body and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could smell her fragrance. She still smelled like sweet lilacs, like she did when he first saw her lying in the meadow.  
  
"Yeah, go Bit Cloud!" A rough voice ranted.  
  
Bit's green iris's darted open. Scattering to the clearing, where he figured the owner of the voice was standing and had been watching. And sure enough, there the owner of the voice stood, but he wasn't alone. Two young woman, a little over Lena's age stood by him. Twins, for they looked nearly identical. One, standing next to the male with purple hair and a bandana in his hair, was laughing with him. And the other female stared viciously, with arms crossed; at Lena.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Yeah, its been awhile. And that was a cliff-hanger! ^_^ I was actually gonna be nice and not do that to you, but my friend forced my evil brain to work in action-Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it, till next time! 


	6. Sassy and Nice

Love's Arrow  
  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora @fanfiction.net  
  
(aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or the characters. So, suing me will get You no-where! Tough break.  
  
Copyright: I own Jeanie and I own the plot, take it and I can sue you. That probably doesn't seem fair does it...Oh well!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
Lena jerked her body under the water as fast as she could. Inhaling she dove underwater completely, and managed to swim with one arm, behind Bit. Where she seeked refuge. Bit didn't look so thrilled to the interruption, but he was glad Lena went behind him. He really didn't like the idea of his best friend Jack Sisco seeing Lena naked, even though Jack already had Kelly Tasker. But from the look on her twin sisters face Christina Tasker, she didn't like the thought of Bit seeing the young red head nude.  
  
"You're quite the ladies man Bit Cloud." Said Kelly Tasker, with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Heh," Bit blushed a little. "What brings you over here Jack?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "Can't a guy come and see his best friend once in a while?" Bit and Jack laughed. "Actually, it was all Christina's idea. I think she missed you." Jack laughed again as Christina's face turned red.  
  
"Jack! Shut up before I knock you in the water!" She hollered at him.  
  
Jack laughed again, "You can try. But what's got you so mad? Jealous of Bit's new girlfriend perhaps..."  
  
"I'm not jealous of a whore!" Christina yelled back at him defending herself, yet trashing Lena.  
  
Lena looked down into the clear water at hearing the girl's words. Was she a whore for her actions towards Bit? Lena suddenly felt uneasy, and as though the girl was right. "I've sinned and become a whore..." Lena whispered under her breath.  
  
"She's not whore Chris! She's not even close!" Bit's voice defended the young maiden. "She's still a virgin." Lena looked at Bit and pressed her naked body closer to Bit's back. Her nipples touching the skin of her back. Bit's eyes widened and his breath became ragged.  
  
"Not for long though, right Bit?" Jack still joked.  
  
"I don't know, that's up to her and the guy that wants her." Bit's icy cold voice returned. And with his words chilling Lena, she stepped back from him.  
  
'He doesn't want me then.' She thought. "Mr. Cloud, return my clothes so I may get dressed and head back to the cabin now please." Her voice had a certain edge Bit detected in her voice.  
  
"Excuse me Princess! Why don't you marry a Prince and get him to do it for you!? I'm not your servant or husband!" He told her request off.  
  
'The...Prince...' Flashbacks hit Lena with what the King had said about their first son being born, and what would happen to her afterwards. Angered by what Bit said since he helped trigger the flashbacks she yelled back at him, "Good! I wouldn't want you to be even if you were the last man on earth!"  
  
"Whoa, someone rejecting the famous Bit Cloud? I guess you don't have to worry about her after all Christina." stated Jack. Kelly hit his shoulder playfully. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Stop picking on my sister." She replied.  
  
"Fine." came his response.  
  
"Ya know your Highness, I'm not sure I'd want you either!" Yelled Bit, but as he turned around she was gone, and so were her clothes. 'She must have gone back when we were all distracted...'  
  
"So Bit, are you going to invite us back to your cabin for something to drink, or would you prefer to stay naked in the water?" Christina asked, a seductive smile dancing across her lips, now that Lena was gone anyways. "If that's the case, I wouldn't mind joining you." Another smile.  
  
"Now who's the whore!?" Lena's voice stained their ears.  
  
'What'd ya know. Seems she does have some spice in her.' Thought Bit, as he watched the scene while picking up his clothes, and putting them on quickly.  
  
Christina turned around and just a few yards away were the red head. Seeing her closer she assumed she was of the age 16 or 17. With her tiny frame, and sill young breast. She was still pure and innocent, just as Bit had said. This was good, seeing as how everyone knew Bit didn't touch virgins. He didn't like crushing innocence, as he once told her.  
  
"What did you say!?" Christina's temper showed in her voice.  
  
"Unless you are deaf in one or both ears, I know you heard me. But if I said it too quickly for your little mind to comprehend, then I shall say it slower. Now who's the whore!?" A cocky and spicy attitude admitted from Lena's voice.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Christina shouted as she swung her arm back to hit the red head in front of her, but her wrist was caught by a strong hand.  
  
Bit's green irises glared at her full of anger and danger. "Don't touch her Chris! She's injured and it wouldn't be a fair fight."  
  
Christina's eyes widened, "You care about her?"  
  
His stance stiffened, water dripping down his uncovered chest. "What does it matter to you Chris? We broke up a while ago. If I want to move on, why should it matter if it's with her or not? Would it help you sleep at night to know I'm not doing her while she sleeps in my house?" He asked, still giving her the glare.  
  
"Yes!" She roared, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"So in other words, you want me to tell you I'm not attracted to her, and that you and I will get back together?" Bit asked, his voice still as cold as snow.  
  
"Yes!" She replied again.  
  
Lena watched Bit from behind him, looking for his next expression with the words, to see if they would match.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Chris, but I'm not about to lie." Bit then turned and looked into Lena's eyes deeply.  
  
"Ready to head back and wrap your wound again?" Bit asked, seeming some what, caring again. Lena nodded, not trusting her voice after what he had just said. They then started to walk back to the cabin when Bit turned around, "You guys are welcome to join us for breakfast, and Jeanie is done making it by now I presume." He then continued to walk back towards the cabin. Everyone following behind him. Except Lena, who was by his side.  
  
Christina glared at the two. 'Bit couldn't like her, as he said, she's a virgin. I doubt his thoughts on it would change just for her. She's not even that pretty!' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Bit," Lena's soft voice rang in his ears. She hated to ask this in front of all those people behind them, but she needed to know.  
  
"Oh it's not "Mr. Cloud" anymore?" He asked with his sarcastic tone.  
  
"Are you attracted to me?" she asked calmly, though she was anything but.  
  
Bit's eyes darted over to her, "Why does it matter?" Cold tone reached in his voice.  
  
"Well, if you insist on being so arrogant, then it doesn't matter." She replied just as coldly.  
  
He laughed and she turned and looked at him questioningly. "I get it," he chuckled. "You're attracted to me!"  
  
Lena blushed but flared with anger that he would dare laugh at her if she possibly held feelings for him. "I am not attracted to the same sex thank you."  
  
Bit's eyes widened "Oh, so you're calling me a woman."  
  
Lena thought for a moment, "Mm...Nope. Sorry, it's too great an honor for you, what was I thinking?" She insulted him again.  
  
Bit grabbed her arm and pulled her aside into the bushes, "Ya know, I like this sassy side of you."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: Quite interetin' isn't it? Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing, and will continue to review. Till next time...Byez! 


	7. Cleaning curiousity

Love's Arrow  
~* *~  
  
By Aurora626 @fanfiction.net (Aka: Dawn Rianharet)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. But my 17th birthday is in December if anyone wants to give it to me...  
  
Copyright: I own the plot and Jeanie. Enough said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His smirk was as clean and bright as a sunny day. Looking into his green orbs she realized he was indeed telling the truth. He wasn't mocking her in anyway. He liked this side of her. She smiled inwardly and whispered lightly, "Good to know."  
  
He chuckled a bit; he hadn't really expected any other response from her. Maybe a slap or two, but then again he barely knew her. Walking towards the cabin he realized he and Jeanie still didn't really know why Lena had been chased and shot by the royal guards. True they hadn't really asked the question, but it would be rude to ask now in front of his friends whom are but strangers to her.  
  
He glanced at her. 'She could have been a slave that ran away,' he thought. Still looking at her he noticed her glare.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"Hmph...Lets keep it that way buster." She said as she quickened her pace a little.  
  
'She's certainly a royal pain.' He thought grinding his teeth slightly. He then stopped dead in his tracks. Now that would make sense. She was after all, prim and proper. And she definitely wasn't like any of the country girls he knew. 'Nah.' He decided. 'She's got too much spice in her to be royalty.' He then began walking again.  
  
"Something troubling you Bit?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, my stomach. So lets hurry it up, okay?" The others nodded, but Christina stole a glare at Lena.  
  
'Boy, who does she think she is? Princess Red-hag? Flirting with Bit and acting like she's better than the rest of us?'  
  
"Christina, green doesn't look that great on you." Jack laughed as Kelly glared.  
  
"I'm not wearing green...Oh. Haha Jack. Hit him once for me Sister!" Replied Christina.  
  
"Will do." Kelly then slapped Jack upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Woman that hurt!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I can think of something else that will be hurting if you don't leave her alone!"  
  
"Enough said. I get the picture." He mumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
"Good." Kelly smiled.  
  
"Enough ya guys, just get inside." Said Bit as he opened the door. The smell of juicy eggs and ham greeted their noses. "My sis, the best cook in all of Eclipse." Said Bit as he took a chair at the table, the others followed as Jeanie placed the food on the table.  
  
"Why thank you dear brother. Now if you'd please say grace." Jeanie took her seat between Bit and Lena.  
  
"Thank you Zoids, for giving us this wonderful home, and food. And thanks for giving Jeanie mom's talent of cooking." Muttered Bit as Jeanie playfully hit him.  
  
"If you keep making jokes during grace the Zoid gods will take away your most precious gift." Jeanie scolded him.  
  
"Enough with the biblical talk. Lets eat." Said Bit as he pilled the food onto his plate. Jeanie handed him the basket of apples. Bit grabbed a green one that matched his eyes perfectly and took a bite into it. "Mm, this the batch we got yesterday?"  
  
Jeanie nodded, "Yeah, from before we rescued Lena."  
  
"Rescued? From what?" Kelly asked, as she took a sip of her milk.  
  
"From the royal guards. It was awful! They shot her in her shoulder with an  
  
arrow."  
  
"I see. And that's why her shoulder is bleeding?"  
  
Lena stared blankly for a moment. Strange, she hadn't really felt the pain since before the bath. She then glimpsed down at her shoulder and sure enough blood was pouring from the open wound.  
  
"Curses! Bit I told you to help her bathe and then wrap her wound."  
  
Bit sighed, "Sorry. I'll take care of it as soon as she's done eating."  
  
"The chaotic century you will! You'll do it now!"  
  
"Fine." Said Bit as he swallowed the last of his eggs. He then grabbed Lena by her arm and yanked her out of her chair and into the other room. Shutting the door behind them Bit then grabbed some bandages that were lying on the bed.  
  
"Jeanie's a real sweet girl."  
  
"Yes. She's a spitting image of our mother." Bit replied, heading towards Lena. "Pull your sleeve down." Lena did as she was instructed. Bit then began wrapping the white bandages around Lena's bloody shoulder gently.  
  
"How long did you and Christina Tasker date?" Lena asked curiously.  
  
"Why the interest?" Bit sneered.  
  
"Sorry. I was just assuming it was a long time. Since she's so jealous over nothing." Lena winced as the bandage was tugged tightly.  
  
"It was a long time. About a year." Bit then tied the bandage.  
  
"Oh. And what you just realized you weren't meant for each other?" Curiosity was getting the better of her. Though that's what had gotten her into this mess. It was because of curiosity that she heard the King and Prince's plans. Though, nothing better could have come of curiosity than saving her own life. But then again, she had nearly lost her life as well.  
  
"Christina is great at many..." He smiled, "Things...But she's not exactly someone I could picture myself settling down with." Said Bit as he then pulled Lena's sleeve up over the bandage.  
  
"Have you told her that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And she still wants to be with you?"  
  
"Yeah. But mostly she just wants the sex."  
  
"Ergh! That's disgusting you arrogant prat! I didn't want to know that." Lena yelled at him.  
  
Bit laughed, "Than you shouldn't have asked. Now come on, I think you should finish your meal." Bit then pulled her out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen.  
  
"There you two are!" Said Jack as Bit and Lena sat back down. "I was beginning to wonder if we should leave you two in the cabin alone..."  
  
"Ha, funny." Said a not so very amused Bit.  
  
"Sorry, anyways, Bit you planning to race Liger next Sunday?"  
  
Bit nodded, "Yup. He's ready to win again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Liger?" Lena wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes, that's Bit's wolf. He's out back." Explained Jeanie, smiling lightly.  
  
"Bit's champion wolf. Every year the men in this town race their dogs and wolves. Liger won last year." Christina Tasker practically snarled.  
  
"You sure stick up for that dog even though he don't like you Chris." Muttered Jack as he took a bite of his apple.  
  
"Shut up dog breath!"  
  
"Liger doesn't like you?" Inquired Lena.  
  
Christina glared, "Liger don't like anyone but Bit and Jeanie. But enough about Liger. Tell us, Rogue, why were the royal guards chasing ya? Did ya steel something?"  
  
Lena's eyes narrowed into slits. "No, I did not steel anything! I...Its none of your business!"  
  
Christina laughed, "Well, its Bit's and Jeanie's business if their harboring a fugitive."  
  
Lena glanced at Bit with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Chris is right. It's our business. What did you do?" Everyone's eyes were on her now.  
  
"I...I...Witnessed...Overheard...Something in the palace that I shouldn't have. A...Secret..." Lena couldn't fully get the words out.  
  
"I see." Mumbled Bit. "Well, it'd make sense. They were willing to kill you back there after all."  
  
Lena nodded.  
  
"Oh but don't worry! We'll hide you out here until they've given up their search. Then you can go home to your father." Said Jeanie as she patted Lena on her back.  
  
Lena shook her head, "My father would turn me in."  
  
Jeanie's eyes lowered, "Well no matter. This winter I have to leave to take care of our aunt. So you can take my room while I'm gone."  
  
"Thank you." Lena then glanced up at Bit for approval.  
  
Bit narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to help out with the chores of course. Cleaning, cooking, and such."  
  
Lena nodded, "I will."  
  
"Alright then. You can stay. I just hope you can get used to taking orders from me." Said Bit with a cocky grin.  
  
"Hey now wait a minute!" Lena started.  
  
Bit shook his head, "Nuh uh! First order no talking back unless you want more work. Second, you can start by cleaning up the kitchen. I want all the dirty things cleaned. Got it?"  
  
Lena glared at him, "All the dirty things?"  
  
"That's right. Every dirty thing must be cleaned."  
  
"Alright," said Lena as she grabbed a bucket and marched outside.  
  
"Good luck with that Bit. She's a real spitfire." Said Jack as he, Kelly, and Christina stood to leave.  
  
"Thanks Jack, but I think I can handle her." Responded Bit as Lena came back in the house with the bucket filled with water.  
  
"Everything must be clean, well then let's start with you!" Hollered Lena as she poured the water over Bit's head. Bit jumped up as the cold water splashed down on him. Soaking his clothes. Making them tighten around his body.  
  
"Oh yeah Bit Cloud. You can really handle her." Laughed Jack as they left.  
  
Bit just stood their glaring at Lena. "Woman, this is not a good way to get on my good side."  
  
"Didn't know you had one!" Said Lena as she grabbed the bucket and headed outside again.  
  
"That...Woman..." Bit stuttered.  
  
"I think you two kind of like each other." Muttered Jeanie.  
  
Bit turned around sharply, "What!?"  
  
"Well, you gotta admit big brother. You're used to woman giving you what you want. And she's not going to do that. She's a challenge. You like a good challenge." Smirked Jeanie as she gathered the dishes off the table.  
  
"No, I love a good challenge. But not if it's got a mind of its own!" Fumed Bit as he walked into his bedroom and slammed his door.  
  
"We'll see...We'll see..." Jeanie mumbled to herself as the cool fall breeze drifted through the kitchen. "Winters nearly here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note: Sorry it's been so long, but I don't have a computer. I have to use my friends. And here's a shocker; I moved again so I've been super busy. My friend let me use her computer to update. And for those of you that also read Zoids: Enter the Gate, the fic is not dead. I hope to update the new chapter today or tomorrow, but the chapters in Zoids: Enter the Gate are longer, so we'll see. Thank you all for being so patient. I know its not easy. Thanks again. 


End file.
